Hungry
by PastToPresent
Summary: He was hungry for power. She was hungry for adventure. Someday was meant to come one day. Today their path's would cross.
1. One

**This story was from my Quotev account and I decided to move it here :) I'll probably do this with my other stories but for now it's just this one. Hope you fancy it. This was written a year ago.**

* * *

I flicked the dirt out of my nails and frowned at how boring I was being. While there was a world out there I was stuck inside bored out of my skin, for what seems like the hundredth time in my whole existence which may or may not be a lot considering I was a 950 extremely sick of life Witch. Why can't I have an adventure? am I cursed or something?. I swear I'm cursed.

Did I piss off another witch again? Nah... at least I don't think.

I knew at least the spirits of every witch to ever live hated me, not like that was shocking to say the least I suspected much. I guess I couldn't keep blaming witches for my constant boredom, Heck! I was a witch and I was blaming my own species. Not like it was my first time doing so anyways.

"Well I'm bored"

It must have been like the world had shun a light on my boredom because at that very moment the door rang. My inside's bubbled with excitement. Would I finally get to have some fun? Maybe I could finally have an excuse for wearing my new high heels, would I even need them?. I don't know why I'm over reacting.

"Yes"

And there goes my fun...the pizza guy. I actually forgot I ordered pizza.

"That will be $12.50"

"Here, keep the change"

I must be too nice handing him a twenty instead of $12.50, at least something happy happened in his life. I kicked the ground underneath me and pulled out a slice of pizza happily enjoying it's extra cheesiness. I mentally cracked up on how funny my puns were.

"Ha! that was a good one"

I'm pretty sure I lost it...nope it's still there. I grumbled loudly almost not hearing the knock that filled the empty house. The knock made me jump falling my pizza on the floor.

"It better be the pizza guy saying I won a free pizza"

I cursed myself in my head for being so jumpy, it was probably because I hadn't been use to people knocking on my door.

"If it's the pizza guy-"

"I'm afraid not"

Well I was not at all expecting the figure of a tall, handsome, blond, Blue-eyed man at my door, but hey, who ever is?. I looked more closely at him and noticed the faint almost non existing heartbeat. There goes my dreams...

"What can I do for you?"

"May I come in first"

I believe my suspicions were just answered at that exact moment. What would a vampire want with an overly bored witch who had lived for way to long? Wow, I need a life.

"Oh! what the heck, come in"

Maybe I did loss my mind but boredom could do wonders when you've suffered it for over 300 years, decades only get more boring as you live in them. Pointing my hand to the chair that surrounded a table he happily sat down making me raise an eyebrow. Why now of all times does something happen? Well that isn't the pizza guy carrying my pizza.

"So what can I do for you..."

"Klaus, Klaus Mikaelson"

I nodded grabbing the coffee cup from the table as I took a sip of my coffee. I could feel his eyes watching me attentively making me clear my throat.

"So why did you come here, Klaus?"

His blue eyes never left me making me shift uncomfortably. Was all those centuries of little company making my life hell? probably. Was I enjoying this? Nope.

"I want you to resurrect my brother, Kol"

* * *

**Review**

**Follow**

**Favorite**


	2. Two

**Chapter two for Hungry~**

* * *

"I want you to resurrect my brother, Kol"

"You want me to do what?"

I probably looked like a fish gasping after being pulled out of water, which meant I looked pretty damn stupid. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, usually vampire's don't just come around asking you to resurrect someone. At least it's never happened to me. I wasn't stupid, I knew he was an original and a hybrid, which in fact only made him even more hotter by the second, but also that his brother must have also been an original though I might think he was a stupid one for getting killed.

"I heard that you're a powerful witch, love and I would like to use your experience as an advantage, you know, wouldn't want to trust an unskilled witch resurrecting my dead brother. You are around 900 years old so you must have practice"

The smirk on his face made me want to smack it right off. Did he just call me old? A 1000 and something year old vampire-hybrid called me old? never thought the day would come. I crossed my legs and sighed adverting my eyes to the now interesting crack in the wall behind Klaus.

"Way to make a woman feel good"

I guess I was lucky I had perfected the art of whispering so-low-that-nobody-could-hear-your-misery, Maybe being alone did come in handy. I leaned into the couch, looking back into Klaus' stunning blue eyes as a frown echoed on my face. Ugh, why does life hate me?

"Let's say I can do just that, although what's in it for me?"

Should I be worried if his smirk grew that wide? I guess the way I question him makes it even more better for him to rub it in my face that my life as a witch, and socially, is dead. I should probably thank those witches, note the sarcasm, that I'm not good at. Apparently people are suppose to know you're being sarcastic, oops.

"The Adventure"

* * *

**Review**

**Follow**

**Favorite**


	3. Three

"The Adventure"

That was probably the answer that made me want to jump off a cliff and say 'At least I'll die stupid!'. I didn't know if I should trust him. My mother had always taught me not to trust vampire's, that's funny... it's just like 'My mother taught me to never trust strangers' I guess in this case the vampire's are the stranger's.

"What makes you think I could trust you"

"Nothing"

I guess he's really blunt most of the times, maybe it's from all those years living as a serial killer. If that is when the definition of this type of serial killer is, only kills for blood, leaves puncher wounds in the neck, kind of serial killer. I looked down at my chipped nails and peaked up at him to find him looking at my grimoire.

"Do you have the spell to resurrect someone..."

"Kallista, Anyways, if I didn't would you be here right now?"

Maybe my smart ass comment would finally make it seem as if I hadn't been cast away from the world like a dirty dish rag. Wrapping my finger's around the grimoire I pulled it away from his view making him glare at me, and me smirk. Messing with him would be fun after all.

"Every Resurrection spell comes with a price, you do know that, right?"

"Of course, if I didn't would you still be alive right now?"

Should I be offended that he just threatened me and mocked me in the same sentence? He really needs to be social, his social skills suck.

"I pieced together the spells. Most grimoires were passed on from generations but I had to make one since I was the start of my line and the only one"

"That I know"

I slammed the book shut and narrowed my eyes at him, what game was he playing? If he knows what will happen then why does he want to take the risk of resurrecting someone, expectantly if they were an Original.

"If I help you that would mean using dark magic making the witches punish-"

"No use in trying to make excuses, love I know the witches already hate you"

"Touché"

Way to make me feel better, just remind me that my own species hate's me. If I went along with him then at least I wouldn't have to spend my day's feeling excited every time the pizza guy comes, I'm still waiting up on the hopes that I won a free pizza. My mouth water's every time I think about it!. I flicked my blond hair out of my face an grinned.

"I'm up for it"

"Great we leave for Mystic falls, now"

* * *

**Review**

**Follow**

**Favorite**


	4. Four

"How long has it been since he died?"

"What's the point of saying it?"

If he's trying to be a smart ass then he's probably being an even better smart ass then me. I sighed leaning back into the couch of Klaus' mansion. He had literally dragged me here when I tried to talk back to him and his demanding attitude for a 1000 and something year old man he has a bigger attitude then a girl PMSing and that's scary.

"If I want to be able to resurrect him, he needs to have died around a certain time or his spirit would be too connected to the other side"

"About Three weeks"

I breathed in relief, a few days later an his spirit would have been too attached to the other side. The other side would literally drag you there, trap you and torment you, expectantly if you had wronged the world more then once. They really need a better hobby. I squinted my eye's at him, he was too relaxed for someone who's brother might be forever trapped in the other side, cocky bastard.

"When he died were there any remains?"

"Suppose there were, what would be needed, love"

I glared at him and opened my grimoire as I search for the spell. He should be happy I'm actually doing this, I think I'm the one PMSing now. I crackled in my mind, damn now I need a hobby.

"Ashes, something that stayed with him for a long period of time..."

I felt something in my hand the moment I said that. Looking down onto my now, apparently open hand my eye's widened as a lapis lazuli ring was now placed on it. So that's how fast original vampire speed it, well, now I know...

"Well that'll do"

I could feel his breathing down my back as I set down the lapis lazuli ring onto the middle of the salt made circle, candles everywhere. It wasn't like I wasn't worried, one wrong move and the spirits would bring back someone else. What a horrid problem that would cause. I grinned stepping away from the now perfected circle, everything needed. Check.

"You might want to step back"

Well, that's the first time he actually listened to me instead of being a smart alack with his witty remarks, there more annoying as they go on. I turned my head to the side and smiled slightly as I stepped into the circle, closing my eyes. Mother pray for me.

_"Vitas Phasmatis, Ex Salito, Revertas Phasmatis. Ut Vectas, Vitas Phasmatos, Ex Salito."_

I remembered that every time I would preform a spell my eyes would change, it was the thing that scared my mom the worst, it distinguished me from the rest. Smirking I lifted my eyes in pride, this time nothing blew up, score one for the witch, zero for the spirits. Where the ring should have been now stood someone else. Take that witches!...guess I may not be cursed. Nah...probably still am.

"I guess you kept your promise, family over all, brother"

* * *

**I remember when I wrote this, I still hate them for what they did to Kol, they are bloody arses.**

**Review**

**Follow**

**Favorite**


	5. Five

It seemed like days since I'd resurrected Klaus' brother Kol but it had only really been a few hours. Could you blame me! these two never stopped bickering it's like watching two old ladies fight over who gets to have the last cranberry pie. I would have thought that they would at least thank me for actually doing the spell, but noooo, I have to sit on the couch listening to two old ladies fight back and forth. Imbeciles, if you didn't know that means severely retarded, which's the exact definition for these two.

"If you don't shut it Kol! I'll kill you again myself!"

"Oh! again with the threats, brother! I would have thought you'd grown out of that!"

I groaned and threw my head back, Kill me now! they wont shut up! What if they never stop? Who knows when this will end? I should probably kill them now while I'm at it, actually this is kind of amusing. I chuckled and looked at my broken watch. Apparently using your hand as a shield isn't the best idea, especially if you're wearing a watch, shocker...

"You two need to shut up! you're bickering like old ladies!"

"Don't get into this, Witch!"

Ouch, that hurt my pride. I guess they really are brother's. What am I going to do next? I could just go back to being excited with the pizza guy comes, that's not a bad option then I could get that free pizza I'd always dreamed about. That's sad. Suddenly something came ramming towards my direction making my eye's widen as I wasn't quick enough to get away on time, it smack me right on the forehead making me hiss and glare at the two now innocent looking brother's, too innocent.

"Did you just throw a shoe at me!"

"No your head just happened to be there, love"

I would have never thought I'd here that come out of the big bad hybrids mouth, they were playing innocent, them! The people who had thrown a shoe at me, it could have been anything, sure, but a shoe! that's child's play!

"You two are hopeless!"

I got up the couch making my way to the door, if something is going to annoy me I'd rather it be myself. I flicked my finger at the door making it swing open, witch powers come in handy when you're too bored to do something yourself. Suddenly a breeze of air whizzed past me making me tumble back at the sudden movement, until I realized who it was.

"What do you want now, Klaus?"

"I wanted to invite you to a ball that is being held here, my whole family will be there to commemorate Kol's return and I wanted to invite you myself"

"I'll come, if I have free time"

"She told you, brother!"

* * *

**Review**

**Follow**

**Favorite**


	6. Six

"You look Beautiful, love"

I turned my head around and smiled softly at Klaus. His tux only made him more handsome then he already was as he smiled happily at me showing those dimples that would cause anyone to melt. I walked closer to him as he grasped his hand in mine, is it wrong to say it felt right?

"Thank you, you look handsome"

He said nothing but lead me to the dance floor as the soft blaring sound filled the background. The lights in the mansion seemed to glow brighter making it hard to see up. His blue eyes were just so blue like the sky. One time they could fill with mischief but another they could fill with an unknown emotion, he was as much as a mystery to me then the world itself. Why did he suddenly make me want to get lost in the dark so I don't have to see? it was like his mood had lit up like a Christmas tree. I know it's sappy but I never felt happier, I was alone for so long while witches tormented me playing tricks on my spells, that's why I hadn't cast a spell in so long.

"You decided to show up"

"I couldn't miss it for the world, after all this is a celebration, otherwise known as happy time"

The only way I could not look at Klaus was to look behind him, which made me look at the smirking Kol. I blushed and looked down, Why was I suddenly so shy? my blond hair fell of my shoulder's blocking my view of Klaus. I felt something brush past me and looked up to see Klaus pushing my hair out of my face.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Bring my family together"

I bit my lip and looked into his eyes again as my hands wrapped around his neck, why did he have to be so charming? Maybe this would just be a crush, it'll pass, right? I'm so unsure of myself...

"You know why I created hybrids?"

Why would he ask that question suddenly? It looked like he was deep in his thoughts at that second. Why would he make hybrids? was it to not be alone? no he had family for that. Maybe it was to share the fact of being different so he could be different with someone else? I see...so it is.

"To be different with someone else, being different is lonely"

I could feel his hands tighten at my side, I knew I was right. He was lonely and scared to be different, he was ridiculed for the pure fact of being something no one else was, he was a one in a life time thing. That only made him more of a man then he'll ever know, because he had to live with that fact. He was strong and not just physically also mentally.

"You're right"

His voice was so hoarse like he was scared of the truth but I couldn't blame him. I was scared of the truth too. When your own species hates you, you learn to have to live with it, and for me it just happened to be once I was born. For Klaus he was forced to be filled with that pure fact. As the song came to an end I pulled back looking into his watering eyes as he fought them back.

"Aw! come on don't get soft on me, you'll make me get soft"

It was a fact, seeing him like that was getting me soft. I wanted him to be strong, not crumble under the rubble. Man! I could feel my eyes begin to water at the sight of it. I pulled him into a hug, one that could crush a normal person. Maybe I need to try to see the adventure in another way.

"You know in French, you don't really say, 'I miss you' you say, 'Tu me mangues' which means, 'You are missing from me'"

I think my heart skip a beat once he uttered that sentence in my ear, he truly thought that of me?, he thought I was that valuable? My feet felt like jelly against the ground. My eye's widened as I stepped back slightly. Oh God...

I think I was falling for Klaus Mikaelson, the big bad hybrid.

* * *

**Review**

**Follow**

**Favorite**


	7. Seven

Klaus didn't let me speak as he dragged me towards the stairs. What was I suppose to say? I was speechless from the time I had spent with Klaus I'd never heard him say anything like that. Sure I admit I was falling for him, but that only meant falling for him, ergo I'm not necessarily in-love with him, right? Damn...

"Kallista, love, I want you to meet the rest of my family"

I looked to Klaus then to where his head was facing, and smiled. What else was I suppose to do when meeting the other originals? I patted down my hair and smiled brightly, maybe if I smile it'll be like I'm actually happy that I was dragged against my will and not completely confused. Maybe I need a counselor.

"This is Rebekah, Elijah and you already met Kol"

"Of course I did you two wouldn't stop threatening to kill each other"

Suddenly I felt a weight being pushed onto me making me stumble back. Wow I must be seeing things, a crying original hugging me to death. I guess new things do happen to bored people. I felt my eye's start to water hearing what she was crying and muttering over and over again on my shoulder.

"T-t-t-thank you, for bring our family back together. I-I-I-I can't believe I'm saying this but I really missed Kol"

"Well, thank you little sister"

Even though he was being sarcastic I could hear the sadness in his voice, he must have really missed his family. They had such sad eye's all of them, it made you realize that even though they had lived that long they still feel the affections towards having a family, ha, I am soft.

"I was glad to, I've never had this much fun let alone a family"

The blond crying original pulled away from me, mascara running across her face and probably on my shoulder, she looked innocent at that second. Why at that moment did she pull back?

"Well be your family, right Nik"

"Of course Bekah, since the beginning"

I don't know how this ended up happening, me crying on the floor holding the blond original tightly around me or that the once crying Rebekah was now comforting the crying me. I just couldn't keep it in anymore, they showed me more love then my own species would in a millisecond, maybe making friends with vampires especially originals would be a good thing after all.

"I-I-I-I can't believe this! N-n-n-not even my own species liked me! I would have never thought this day would come, h-h-h-hate vampires that's what they a-a-always say, l-l-l-love other witches, i-i-i-i-it was all a lie"

"Even the purest of hearts could be tainted all along"

Vampire's were making me feel better? Never thought the day would come. I looked up towards everyone in the room, looking deeper into Klaus' and only say him smiling, I think his dimples are medicine.

"Family above all"

I turned my head towards Kol and saw him genuinely smiling, and not a Kol smile or smirk but a pure warm hearted smile. I guess having a vampire family wouldn't matter, I guess when you truly let your feelings out good things do happen to you. I looked outside to see the moon in a smiling position, even the moon is happy. I turned my head and looked down the pearly floor.

"Ya, Family above all"

* * *

**Review**

**Follow**

**Favorite**


End file.
